Jeepers Creepers 2 Alternative Version
by Lady Maramalade Keys
Summary: Trish and Darry survived the Creeper on Day 18 but somehow it managed to survive. Now the Creeper is back with a vengeance more than ever. Can the siblings survive the flesh eating monster this time around?This is my first fanfic and i hope you enjoy. Ple
1. Prolouge

JEEPERS CREEPERS 2

Alternative Version   
created for Fan by Lady Marmalade

Prologue

The Creeper threw Trish out of the room and to the floor. She landed hard and the pain raced up her back. _Not now, I can't die now. No_t like this._ I won't let Darry die like this._

The Creeper continued to sniff Darry whom he held tight in his clutches. So close to death, so close to seeing if the saying is true, that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die. The creepers nostrils flared and he knew in an instant that Darry was the one. Yes, he would do it now. Here and now he would feast on Darry's flesh and there was no one to say him nay. No one but…  
Trish looked up at Darry and the creeper and felt a sudden horror. Damn the creeper. Damn him to Hell. She ignored her fear and raced toward the monster.

Fear in her bones.

Love in her heart.

She was halfway across the floor when suddenly the world exploded and glass shattered across the room. The earth shook and again she found herself on the floor. She strained her eyes through the smoke and debris only to squint from the flashlights that beamed at the trio. The officers were there, too many to count and they had brought with them their own brand of justice. Guns drawn and armor on, they cornered the Creeper. The Creeper drugged Darry to the window in front of him and Trish breaks through the officers at the same time as he drugged Darry to the window. Slowly, the Creeper's face began to open up and he shrieked loudly for everyone to hear.

"What in the holy name of God?" Officer Tubbs asked in disbelief.

Darry was trying to talk but the Creeper's arm was cutting off his oxygen. Trish looked over at Darry. His face was turning blue and he didn't have much air left. "Take me", Trish said. "You don't want him. You don't want him whatever you want. You can take it from me". The Creeper was still choking Darry.

"You don't want Darry, no you don't".

"Don't you… don't you be a hero", Darry yelled out.

"I have everything the same inside. Please, just don't hurt him okay. I'm stronger, you want me, not him."

The Creeper looked at her with interest and considered her for a moment.

"Don't do this Trish", Darry pleaded.

"Just take me, I won't fight you. I promise on my life I won't fight you." Everyone in the room could sense the sibling's hearts breaking. They were young and their lives had barely begun. They were all that each other knew. They were each others worlds and now those worlds lived on the brink of extinction. She was getting to him, he was thinking. She could see it in the creature's eyes. The Creeper slowly loosened his grip on Darry and grabbed him by his shirt.

Trish began to walk towards the Creeper. She looked at Darry and moved her lips silently 'One'.

Darry looked at her with a confused frown on his face.

She moved her lips again 'Two'. Darry's eyes widened and it went to the officers. The officers slowly raised their guns on the Creeper but not all the way.

"THREE", Trish yelled and grabbed Darry.

The Creeper tried to take Darry but he ended up ripping his shirt. Trish's weight took over Darry's and both of them had hit the floor. The Creeper looked over at the siblings with fury and gets ready to charge at them when the officers unload their guns into the Creeper. The Creeper staggered back, crashed through the window and had hit the ground with a thud. The officers ran to the window and unloaded on the already wounded creeper. There was a moment of silence between the officers and the siblings. An atmosphere full of terror, close calls, and relief. A few seconds later Darry and Trish scrambled out of the interrogation room followed by the officers. When they got outside the Creeper wasn't on the ground anymore but was flying awkwardly away into the night. blood dripping onto the ground like rain drops. Trish and Darry looked at each other and into the sky, hoping the Creeper wouldn't terrorize and cause them more pain than it already did.


	2. Chapter 1The Cabin In The Woods

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 1: "The Cabin in the Woods"

Trish was on the phone in the kitchen talking to her mother. "Mother, it's better this way. No, Darry and I wanted to stay here for a few days." She ran her hands through her hair exhaustingly. On occasion her mother's voice could be very irritating. "We're on our way We're just tired and rested up. No, Darry is in the next room asleep". A few minutes later she had hung up and stared at the wall reminiscing silently what had happen over the past two days. She walked out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway of Darry's room. He was cuddled comfortably in his bed. His face pale, his hair mashed against his head. She was glad that she had rescued her little brother from being brutally killed by the monster from hell. She looked into the lonely hallway. She reached for the door and closed it silently not wanting to wake him up.


	3. Chapter 2 The Dreamers

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 2: "The Dreamers"

_The PoHo police station was filled with dead officers. The Creeper had killed all of them before it got to Trish and Darry. Darry stood in the lonely cage by himself in a deserted room. He was sweating through the top of his shirt. On his right lays Jezelle, her eyes open to the white unforgiving ceiling. In front of him was Trish and The Creeper. She was standing in front of Darry's cage trying to prevent the Creeper from getting to him. The Creeper stared furiously at her. She had to be destroyed once and for all. "Get out of here Trish". _

"_I'm not leaving you Dare". _

"_Please Trish. Just get the fuck outta here"._

"_No". Both of the kids stared at the furious creature who walked towards them. "Trish just get out", he pleaded. _

_The Creeper quickly swung hard at Trish but she moved. His hand slammed the cage and Darry yanked his face away The Creeper grabbed her with such force that she lost her breath. Her feet left the floor and she flew across the room. He turned his attention from her and made his way to the cage where Darry was. The monster shook the cage violently but it wouldn't come apart. Trish slowly got up. Her head stopped spinning and she saw the winged monster killer. She looked around a second and saw a desk with wheels. She turned the desk in his direction and ran it as hard as she could into the back of him. The momentum from the desk made the Creeper hit the cage head first. The Creeper turned and growled. _

"_Run Trish, get outta here". _

_She grabbed a nearby chair and picked it up .Everything was in that swing. Her love for her brother, her hatred for the monster and her fear all smashed into the Creeper's face. The blow was so hard it turned his head to the right. It was working, her plan was working. The Creeper got up quickly and was on hot pursuit of Trish, quickly forgetting about Darry. Trish was in the lead, heading towards a half destroyed closet and she entered the right side of it. The Creeper left Darry and came after her. Across the room she ran to a closet which was built into the wall. She had seen one like it before. It had two doors in the front and one in the back. All she had to do was make it to the closet._

_Darry yelled, "Trish!". _

_The monster turned to him and then turned back to... but no, she was gone. She was hiding somewhere. He stalked toward the closet._

_Two doors._

_Which one?_

_His blood shot eyes went left and right and then he turned his face up and sniffed the air. He smiled wickedly and Darry's eyes opened with undisguised horror. His hand smashed through the right door. She screamed and tried to get out the back door. He grabbed her shirt but it tore as she struggled to get free._

"_Trish", Darry said quietly._

_The Creeper trailed right after her. The room was small and there was no exit to escape. She had been trapped and the Creeper had her right where he wanted her. She could hear Darry calling her name but the Creeper didn't. All he cared for was the meal standing in front of him. With a last attempt to save her life she threw books, staplers, chairs, and hole-punchers. The Creeper laughed at her while he was throwing the objects out of the way. He grabbed her by her neck and drove his hand through her chest. A moment later her body dropped to the floor. In the Creeper's hand was her heart and he sniffed it with a sickening sound. With raw satisfaction he ate her heart with her blood around his mouth._

"Trish…"

"Trish…"

"Trish!".

There were running steps down the hall and she bursts into the room. She hugged him close to her.

"Dare", she said trying to wake him up.

Still in his dream state he grabbed a sharp object and tried to stab out. They struggled with it.

"Darry stop", Trish said trying to hide her fear.

The rest of the struggle took place on the floor after they fell off the bed. He got on top of her and tried stabbing her again.

"Trish", he said yelling again, trying to kill the Creeper.

She tried to stop his weight from closing in but he was driving the knife towards her face.

"Darry", she yelled as loudly as she could.

He tried for her again but stopped as he realized what he was doing. She helped him lower his arm and eventually put the knife on his dresser by the bed. He got up from her chest and sat up against the wall. She fully sat up and watched him stare towards the floor grabbing his hair.

"Are you okay Dare?".

He waited a few seconds and answered sarcastically, "You have a fetish for asking stupid questions".

"Don't get smart with me, just answer the question".

"No I'm not alright", he said raising his voice.

She crawled over to him and put her hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off.

"Don't baby me Trish. I can take care of myself", he said coolly on the verge of tears.

"I know that this has taken an affect on you Dare. I mean…you found all those bodies stitched to each other, it sniffed your clothes and you're the one it wanted", she said trying to comfort him knowing it wouldn't work.

He was already crying and with a sudden fit of rage he grabbed a vase and threw it.

"Mother Fucker", he yelled savagely mixed in with his teary voice and the tears that followed.

There was a split-second silence in the room.

"I hate him Trish, I hate that monster eating fucker," he said already crying.

She put his head in his lap and let him cry.

"It's okay Darry, it'll be okay".


	4. Chapter 3 Secrets

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 3: "Secrets"

Trish continued to rub Darry's hair while he cried on her lap. He had been crying non-stop. She lifted his head from her lap and looked into his eyes.

"It's gone Dare. He's not coming back."

He looked at her quizzically and asked, "How do you know?".

She dropped her hands from his face and looked at the floor. "Because… I know", she said trying to hide her lie.

"Liar".

"Why would I lie about something about this?".

"Because you know it's still out there".

Trish continued to look at the floor and was silent also. "So", she asked, "what were you dreaming about just now".

"I rather not talk about it", he said distantly.

"Well it seemed to be really bad for you to almost stab me".

"I'm sorry about that… I really am but the answer is still no."

She didn't blame him for not telling her. After they left the PoHo police station and gotten to the cabin, she had had a dream about the Creeper attacking the cabin. She couldn't risk Darry panicking again.

"Did you have other dreams about it?", she asked.

He looked at her. "Yeah".

"Can you tell me about them?".

He waited a second to answer, "The first one he chased me into a well and the second one he killed mom and dad in their beds. Their blood was splattered all over their bedroom wall."

She was biting her lip unaware of what she was doing while he wiped a tear from his face roughly.

"I'll be outside", she said getting up from the floor and going towards the door.

"Trish, did you have dreams about it too?".

"No".

He nodded his head as she left the room leaving him to his thoughts. He couldn't risk telling her that she died brutally in his dream trying to save him from the creeper. He punched the dresser next to him in anger. _Damn it all_**, _Damn him!_**

She walked to the back of the cabin and put her back against it. In the corner of her eye she could see a mark on the wall and traced it with her finger.

_The grounds of the cabin were deserted and in the sky was the unhappy and vengeful moon. In the heart of the moon was the Creeper, his wings flopping while floating above the trees and the puny insects. All at once he flew at Trish with a swoop._

She closed her eyes and her head touched the cabin wall.

_She ducked behind her bed and she peeped like a child just beyond it. She saw the Creeper's betrayed and vengeful face in the window, turning maniacally side to side. His eyes burning with vengeance for her. He froze there, peeping, sensing, staring, and smelling_.

She opened her eyes and whipped quickly around, her back against the wall. She was already sweating on her forehead and neck. Her head turned left toward a cut tree stump and she drifted and drifted…

_The Creeper flew up and away towards the moon again. Suddenly he whipped around and threw his knife, sticking it into the cabin wall. For a few seconds she was in a fright trance._

A black raven landed on the tree stump and squawked her out of it. Her eyes popped open and it went to the mark on the wall. She ran away from the mark like ants were in her pants and ran towards the cabin. "Darry", she yelled.


	5. Chapter 4 Wanted

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 4: "Wanted"

"What?", Darry answered loudly. The siblings walked to the car with their bags in their hands. She opened the back door and put the bags in the back seat and closed it. "I told you. It had put his knife in the back cabin wall", she said.

"Since when?", he asked, starting to panic.

"I don't know but we need to get outta here and fast".

He noticed that she was unsure of what she was saying.

"Are you sure you wanna leave?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Of course we're leaving Dare. He could come back for us."

"I'm not sure we should leave".

"Why not?".

"Because… what if you were imagining things".

"I wasn't Dare. That mark was real. If he could find us on the road a few days ago he'll find us sooner or later." She bent down to check the tires for a minute and stood right back up.

"I was thinking the same thing", he said.

She nodded her head in agreement.

He said, "So whenever we see it, we'll kill it".

She nodded again.

There was a moment of silence and she said, "We need to stop to get some gas soon."

"Ok, ready to go?"

"Yeah".

He got behind the wheel and she got in on the passenger side. He started the engine and drove away from the cabin.


	6. Chapter 5 Grief and Despair

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 5: "Grief and Despair"

Jack Taggert Sr. sat in his chair in the living room by himself. It had been a day since Billy was taken by some bat-winged monster. His eyes were watering and threatened to fall on his face. His son Jackie was outside in the field with their dog Mac trying to see how the monster had gotten there. He turned to his left and saw a picture of Billy having life in his smile and electricity of happiness. Why him, this can't be happening, Jack Taggert thought, he's just a kid. He doesn't deserve this, it should've been… His thoughts were interrupted when Jackie bursts through the door yelling, "Pop".


	7. Chapter 6 Ride Into Dusk

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 6: "Ride into Dusk"

The old Chevrolet Impala drove furiously on East 9 into dusk. Trish and Darry were talking, laughing, and playfully bickering like they did before the life changing incident. Darry was talking about his ex-girlfriend Priscilla. "Then she had the nerve to come up to my room with another guy and she said…" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Trish silently crying. "Trish", he said very worried, "what's wrong?"

She sighed knowing that her secret about her ex-boyfriend had to come out sooner or later. "Brad…".

He glanced at her. "What about Poly-Sci- Track Team Guy?".

She nervously ran her hand on her forehead and had gathered up her courage to tell him about her abuser Brad was. She took a deep breath and began.

"He was hitting me… for 2 months."

He could feel his face immediately tightened just enough for him to yell "What."

"Could you just chill for a minute then you can knock…".

"No I won't just 'chill' Trish. You were getting your ass kicked for 2 months and you didn't bother to tell me", he said angrily cutting off his sister.

She looked at him with a frown on her face. "For your information, I can take care of myself Dare", she replied back.

"The hell you can take care of yourself", he said still angry glancing over at her "did it even register in that brick head of yours that he could've killed you".

"No I didn't think about it then".

"Really? Did you even think about calling the cops about him?"

"No. I thought he would…"

"Stop", Darry said completing the sentence for her. She looked at him and nodded.

"I can't believe that you stayed with him as long as you did Trish".

"Just like I told you Darry I thought he would stop hitting me."

"That's no excuse for him to hit you. I swear to God Trish I will kick his fucking ass".

"Darry", she said firmly, "I broke up with him remember. I don't think he'll be hitting me anymore".

"Yeah, not after I get through beating the shit out of him".

She smirked a little. A few moments later she was glad she had told Darry the truth. She felt she was on the verge of keeping the secret from the rest of the world.

The sun was still bright in the sky with it's rays beaming down on the grass. Out of the smallness of the road, a big yellow school bus with kids and two coaches were riding a moderate pace on East 9. On the bus, the kids and the coaches were laughing and talking to each other. They had just won a state basketball championship and everything seemed fine. Then suddenly the bus jolted violently with everyone inside of it. Betty, the bus driver tried to control the bus but it was no use. Everyone was in total silence.

"Damn it", Coach Barns exclaimed.

"I'll go check it out", Betty said as she turned on the radio. If they ended up getting stuck out there, she thought it'll be a good idea to get help. The kids started getting loud again and Coach Barns exclaimed loudly,

"OK kids, calm down. We're going outside and keep it quiet."

All three adults left the bus.

Trish and Darry were back to laughing, talking, and playfully bickering like they did before Trish told Darry about Brad. She could still feel his raw anger about Brad hitting her floating around the car._ I don't blame him at all_, she thought _I would've been angry too if someone_ _hurt Darry in a way they shouldn't. I should've told him the first time Brad started hitting me. He would have handled Brad a long time ago_.

"Trish", Darry called out to her.

She looked up at him from her spaced out thoughts and answered, "Yeah".

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Sure". She turned her gaze from him and looked back at the window. A moment later a booming voice from the radio came on. The siblings turned their attention to the radio and he turned on the radio to catch the news. "Hello this is Karla Dantini from South of Pertwilla County."

The kids on the bus were silent so they could listen to the latest update. "I'm here from South of Pertwilla County next to an old burned down church. A male teenager whose 18 years old was lurking around the premises taking some photos for his college project said he accidentally fell down this pipe next to the church. He said underneath the church was a basement filled with bodies stitched next to each other like human tapestry. The body count was well over 300. The teenager also stated that the dead bodies teeth were over 200 years old and every single one of those bodies were petrified wood."

Scotty, Bucky, Minxie, and Rho were shocked of what they were hearing but the rest of the kids were disgusted and petrified. Karla continued. "Before the authorities and the CSI's arrived, the witness also stated that he saw pictures of two other teenagers at a college and he told me that he wanted to give the names of those two kids just in case they were hearing this. The female teenager's name is Patricia aka "Trish" Jenner and the male teenager's name is Darius aka "Darry" Jenner. The witness also saw that Patricia and Darius's clothes were in this mysterious person's lair and in the pictures. The witness theory is that whoever this person is was stalking the two kids and planning on murdering them based on the witness seeing certain body parts cut out of the pictures which the witness doesn't want to exploit. Patricia and Darius, if you're listening, you're very lucky to be alive. From South of Pertwilla County, I'm Karla Dantini, thank you". The bus was quiet and still. Due to the horrifying, shocking, and terrifying news the kids had heard, no one dared to move.

Trish and Darry were deadly silent. Trish's blood ran cold while his blood ran colder. They couldn't believe of what they had just heard but at least that witness had the decency not to tell everyone what it wanted from them. The siblings didn't talk for 5 minutes.


	8. Chapter 7 Gas Stop

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 7: "Gas Stop"

Trish and Darry wouldn't, couldn't speak five minutes after the shocking news about the Creeper and him stalking them before spring break. Trish was fuming on the inside but was shocked while he was just as shocked as she was. "I… can't believe this", he said quietly, "I just can't".

She looked up at him and replied coolly, "Well believe it. Not only was this thing trying to eat us with his soufflé he's been stalking us before we ever ran into it. Now tell me you still don't believe that Dare."

"I'm just as shocked as you are. I can't deny the fact that he was stalking us just so he could kill one of us but why would he stalk us before this? Didn't he have somebody he wanted before?"

She shook her head to imply that she didn't know.

He rubbed his face with his free hand and looked to his left and saw a farm. "Hey", he said pointing, "there's a farm. Maybe we can get gas from there". He turned left into the farm's driveway and parked in front of the house. A middle-aged man got up from his chair and walked towards the teens. By that time they had already gotten out the car. "What can I do for you?", he asked.

"Uh.. we were wondering if you had some gas, we just need some", she said politely.

"Sure we have some gas", the middle aged man said, "Jackie", he yelled.

A few seconds later Jackie came out of the house. "These kids needs some gas. Will you go fill up their car?" .

"Sure, but I don't know where the gas is."

"I'll go help you look". Jack Taggert Sr. and Jackie walked into the barn leaving Trish and Darry outside.

"He's pretty cute", Trish whispered in Darry's ear smiling.

"The old guy?".

"No brat, I'm talking about Jackie".

He looked over at her with a half-smirk on his face. "He looks like one of those punks at college", he said chuckling a little.

"No he doesn't. At least he doesn't look like all of those skimpy looking girlfriends you used to bring home except for Vanessa."

"He still looks like a punk but I think Poly-Sci Guy is still the punk of the year. Ya know he got his ass kicked by one of my friends."

"What he beat him with? A pool stick?".

"No, he beat him with his fist. I almost got into the fight but decided not to because he wasn't worth it."

"But now you do", she said gazing up at him and he returned the gaze back.

"I'm glad that you gotten out of that relationship Trish, you know, before gotten any worse."

"Yeah, me too". She moved her gaze from him and put it on Jack Taggert Sr. and Jackie.

"I'm really glad that we're seeing mom and dad again. You never know how life short is until you're face with a life and death situation", Darry said heartily. He looked again at Trish and nudged her with his elbow. "Hey. We're gonna get through this you know. We have to be strong and I know you're very strong."

"You will you mean. Only you be this gross enough to have this nightmare."

He was going to comment on her statement but looked away smirking.

"Slut".

"Boy Whore".

"Trailer trash".

"Homo".

"Tramp".

"Jack Ass".

"Homewrecker".

"Stripperella". Darry and Trish couldn't help but chuckle at her last insult but their insult banter was interrupted when Jack Taggert Sr. said, "Jackie is filling your gas now". The teens nodded their heads.

"I never caught your name", Trish said curiously.

"Jack Taggert Sr. My son over there is Jack Jr."

"Do you have any other kids besides Jackie?".

"Yeah", Jack Taggert said trying to hide his pain from these strangers "Billy. He died yesterday".

"Sorry", Darry said sympathetically.

"Thanks. Jackie and Billy were really close. They used to have this insult banner contest especially with Billy teasing about Jackie being gay".

"Gay?", Darry asked surprisingly trying not to hide his smile.

Unaware that Darry was trying not to smile Trish looked disappointed and said, "Oh".

"He told us about it when he was 13".

Trish and Darry nodded their head understanding what he said.

"Finished", Jackie said loudly. Jackie walked away from the car as Darry was walking towards it. "Thanks for the gas" Trish said shaking hands with both of the Taggerts and walked towards the car. The Taggerts walked back inside their house. The teens were already in the car. "You and Jackie could've had such great potential Trish", Darry said grinning. Trish rolled her eyes and remarked, "Shut up brat." She started the car and drove away fast from the Taggert farm.


	9. Chapter 8 Night Wreck

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 8: "Night Wreck"

Darry was still finding the situation at the Taggert farm amusing after Jack Taggert Sr. told them that Jackie was gay and Trish being disappointed about it. "You should've seen your face Trish. I didn't wanna laugh in front of him but now…"

She looked irritatingly at him. "Shut up".

"What? I find this entertaining. You chasing after a guy who is gay and you're being flatly turned down. No way in hell will I ever shut up about this one."

"Really? How about the way he was looking at you when we first showed up?".

"I didn't notice it".

"He looked like he wanted to dip you on the dance floor", she said chuckling while he looked disgustingly at her.

"Do you wanna dance my handsome Darry", she said mocking Jackie and laughed afterwards.

"Slut" he mumbled under his breath and looked out the window. She secretly reaches under her seat and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She glanced at him to see if he was looking and began to drink. Out the corner of his eye he could see Trish drinking away the whiskey and grabbed it. "Enough Trish."

"No Darry", she said trying to push him away from the bottle. They struggled a couple of seconds and suddenly he screamed, "Trish".

She suddenly looked up and saw a big yellow school bus coming. She tried to turn but it was too late and the bus and the car ended up scraping each other and stopped a few feet away from each other.

"Are you alright?", she asked worriedly.

He nodded his head and asked, "What about you?".

She also nodded her head.

"Hey", the bus driver yelled, "Are you ok?".

Trish puts the whiskey bottle under her seat and the siblings got of the car.

"Yeah", Darry said firmly, "we're ok."

All the kids including the adults walked towards them but stopped a few feet.

"Betty", Coach Barns called out.

Betty walked towards the bus where the coach was.

"Where were you two going that fast?", Izzy asked curiously.

"Home", Darry replied, "where were you going?".

"We were going back to PoHo", said Rho.

"I'm Patricia Jenner and this is my little brother Darry", said Trish introducing herself politely and Darry waved his hand at the group.

"Patricia and Darius… I heard those names earlier this evening", said Chelsea rubbing her hands on her dark pretty face. A few seconds later she looked up at them with big wide eyes. "You're those kids from the news aren't you?", she asked. Bucky looked at Chelsea in surprise while Trish and Darry looked at each other surprised that some stranger recognized their names but didn't know their faces at all.

"Yeah", Trish said, "we're the…", her sentence was interrupted when everybody heard a very scary and loud scream. Everyone was silent trying to understand what had just happened.

"Charlie", Coach Barns yelled out.

No reply.

Scottie walked past Trish, Darry, and the other kids to see what had happened.

"Charlie", Betty called out.

Still no reply.

"Coach", Double D called out.

"Get everyone inside the bus", Betty said quietly to Coach Barns.

"But I thought you said…"

"I know what I said, there's something going on out here and I don't like it."

Coach Barns looked over at everybody and back at Betty. "Ok everyone, back on the bus", Coach Barns said firmly.

"What the hell happened to the coach", Scottie said starting to panic.

"Get everyone on that bus and close those doors", Coach Barns said a little nervous, "do it Scottie".

Scottie nodded his head and said, "Ok you heard him, get back on the bus".

Betty walked over to Trish and Darry.

"We're just gonna go home", Darry said.

"I think you should get on the bus with everyone else until we can clear this up, don't wanna have another missing person out here."

The siblings looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Come on Dare", Trish said grabbing his hand and walked on the bus with the other kids.

"Charlie", Coach Barns called out.

"Charlie", Betty called out after putting a flare on the road. The kids on the bus looked out through the windows to see the adults.

"Charlie", Coach Barns called out again. Betty started to light another flare when suddenly something abstract grabbed Betty swiftly and carried her away. Coach Barns turned around too late and ended up seeing Betty get carried away. All the kids ran quickly to the windows and also saw her getting carried away. _What the hell is going on_, Trish thought.


	10. Chapter 9 Fatal Return

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 9: "Fatal Return"

The kids on the bus stared horrified through the windows of the bus and a loud knock startled everyone. It was Coach Barns knocking furiously on the doors. Bucky quickly opened up the doors. "What did you see?", he asked nervously.

"What you see?", Jake asked.

"Come on did you see something or not?".

Jake waited a few moments to catch his nerves while everyone was expecting an answer from him. "She flew away".

Everyone looked at each other knowing and didn't believe Betty flew away.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Scottie said panicking more than he did before.

"What I just said", Jake said raising his voice.

"People just don't fly the fuck away".

"That's what I said".

"Ok everyone be quiet", Coach Barns said nervously.

"What the hell is going on out there", Scottie asked getting scared.

"I said sit the fuck down and shut up, now", Coach Barns said snapping at the kids. "Everyone, sit down... you too Jake".

The kids began to sit down while Coach Barns began to leave the bus. While his back was turned Scottie got right back up and Barns saw him. "Go sit down Scott." Scottie didn't listen to him at first.

"You got a problem".

"You got a problem with me".

Coach Barns rolled his eyes irritately. "Scottie we don't have time for this now just sit dow…" he was quickly grabbed by a set of claws and Barns began to scream bloody murder. Everyone on the bus jumped terrified. Barns continued to scream but it was cut off by the mysterious hand that drove through his chest and had his heart in his hand. The heart dropped to the floor and the mysterious figure's eye showed through its chest and searched with his eyes and stopped, gazing at two people very familiar. Trish and Darry stared in horror and knew in that instant that the Creeper was back. Darry's eyes widened very big. _The Creeper grabbed Trish by her neck and drove his hand through her chest. Five seconds later her body fell helplessly to the floor . In his hand was her heart and he sniffed it with a very sickening sound. With raw satisfaction he ate her heart carelessly with her blood around his mouth. "TRISH!", Darry yelled._ The Creeper dropped Coach Barns body on the ground and went on top of the bus. "Close the fucking doors, close the fucking doors", Bucky said panicking in his seat and Double D and Darry quickly closed the doors. Everyone was in total silence. Trish looked at Darry and her eyes told him that the Creeper is back.

"What the hell was that?", Dante said in total panic.

"It….it", Darry began, "we… saw it… before".

Everybody looked at him with total shock.

He continued. "That thing has been killing pepople for decades and it's…" Darry couldn't finish his sentence.

"It was a monster", Trish said finishing it for him.

"Monster", Izzy said didn't believe what the siblings were telling them.

"Yeah. That was what killed those two coaches and the bus driver", continued Trish.

"Why?", Rho asked very curious and scared.

"Every 23rd spring for 23 days it gets to eat", Trish started. "It can smell your fear, something that helps pick people out."

"Pick people out for what?", asked Chelsea.

Darry looked at everyone on the bus and back at Trish.

"I don't understand how you could know any of this", Minxie said very shocked at the news she was about to hear.

"A psychic told us", Darry replied.

"Oh, that's a total crock", Scottie remarked snidely.

"Why would we make this up?", Trish asked.

"Can you just shut the hell up Scott", Dante said.

Darry continued. "When I saw all those bodies, they were all stitched up like some type of quilt."

Trish added in, "Before that he chased us before we saw him dump those bodies down the pipe and afterwards. Later the psychic told us that whenever he wanted something from somebody, the song "Jeepers Creepers" would be playing while they were screaming in the dark." Nearly everyone was in a total shock trance about what they heard just now.

"What did it want?", Izzy asked still in his shock trance.

Rehashing his and Trish's nightmare from hell about the Creeper was nearly too emotional for him to handle but Darry gathered his strength as much as he could. "The psychic told us that it can smell in our fear, who it wants and what from them... it wants to eat."

"Oh come on", Scottie said irritately.

"It eats lungs so it could breathe, and eyes so it could see. It all becomes a part of it, whatever it eats, becomes a part of it. No matter how hard you try to get away from it, it'll always find you. Once it has the scent of someone it likes, he won't stop until he gets you. So I don't understand why you would stand there and deny this Scottie".

"Maybe because I don't believe anything some local psychic hotline says".

"Well believe it, it's after everyone on this bus", Trish said.

"Come on Rho, you don't believe any of this do you?", Scottie asked still in denial.

"I bet you won't be denying it when he smells your sorry ass from a distance and gets ready to eat your eyes and picks the back of your head", Trish said getting upset with Scottie's denial.

"What can we do?", Bucky asked.

Everyone was in silence and Darry said, "Try to live".


	11. Chapter 10 Flares and Sniff Test

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 10: "Flares… and Sniff Test"

Bucky was on the radio trying to get help. "Come on is anybody out there. This Andy Buck, we are stuck in a broken down school bus out on East 9".

"Javelins", Trish exclaimed holding the javelin in her hands, "you got javelins on this bus".

"Sticks, you wanna wait around so you can poke it with a stick", Scottie said already agitated.

"You wanna knock it out with your fists because that thing has a low opinion of defiance", Darry said defending Trish.

"Oh says the experts of the situation", Scottie remarked snidely.

"What you wanna go and not knowing this information about trying to kill this thing or would you rather run with a tail between your ass", Darry getting angry with Scottie's smart comments said.

"That thing hasn't been back here in almost an hour", Scottie said.

"And that doesn't mean it's still up there Scott use your head", Trish said trying to be logic.

"And that doesn't mean it is", Scott came back with a comment.

"Look this isn't about who could run the fastest here", Darry said.

"Or being a pussy little punk".

"What the hell is your problem?", Darry said immediately getting angry.

"You come here with your wonderful story..", Scottie said but was interrupted by Darry.

"What were you going to do Scott, huh, play basketball with it through the wee hours of the night cuz' he'll have no problem dribbling your head in his fucking mouth". Knowing that was the last straw Scottie tried to punch Darry in the face but he ducks and delivers a hard right cross to Scottie's face and sends him to the floor. Scottie got up and was about to charge at Darry when Trish yelled "Hey", and grabbed him by his neck and began choking Scottie. His mouth was wide open and she grabbed his tongue and began pulling it, choking him even more. She turned to Darry. "You wanna a souvenir", she said smirking which in turn Darry smirked too. Trish roughly lets Scottie go and he grasped for air.

"Stop it", Rho said. "We need to stick together and not trying to give each other's nose bleeds or pulling each other's tongues."

Trish said, "We need to put our minds together and try to defend ourselves until help gets here".

After Trish said that she was bumped into by Minxie, who was staring in horror backing away slowly. Everyone followed her gaze and Minxie backed away totally from everyone to the back of the bus. Trish, Darry, Rho, Scottie, and Bucky slowly crept to the windows of the doors and saw the Creeper smelling horrendously. They were immediately in fear and everyone who saw from a distance screamed and hid between the seats. Trish and Darry were hiding across from Rho, Scottie, and Bucky. Jake, Dante, and Izzy were hiding together across from the siblings next to Scottie, Rho, and Bucky's seat. They heard his loud footsteps clonking on the roof of the bus and fell silent. The Creeper looked upside down in the bus window on the back of the bus. The kids saw it and screamed running to the front of the bus. The Creeper had sniffed a couple of times and picked out who he had wanted. Then his eyes came to two familiar faces. The first was Trish and it looked at her with hate filled eyes and a look of disgust. Then he looked at Darry and kept looking at him and back at Trish and eventually ended up looking at both of them. The Creeper had rolled it's eyes and licked the bus window two times and shook the bus violently with everyone screaming inside of it. Darry saw a flare gun and grabbed it pointing at the Creeper who was still staring.

"Hey don't shoot that thing in here man", Dante protested.

"He's right", Trish said grabbing Darry's hand, "it'll fill this place up like a smoke bomb".

The Creeper shook the bus two more times and ran off the bus with everyone turning and looking after he left.

"We…are….in…very…serious trouble", mumbled Bucky in shock.


	12. Chapter 11 Appetizers

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 11: "Appetizers"

"Hello, this is Patricia Jenner. We are stuck out here in Kinsel County on a broken down school bus", Trish said trying to get someone to answer them.

Darry, Dante, and Jake were in the back of the bus trying to open up the emergency exit while Scottie and Bucky were trying to open up the front door with the javelin.

Then CREAK, CREAK, is what the kids all heard. CREAK… CREAK… CREAK… they heard again. Trish gotten up from the driver's seat and walked halfway the aisle and Darry had done the same, leaving Dante and Jake behind.

"What is that?", Izzy asked.

CREAK…, they heard one last time. There was silence on the bus and Scottie continued to try to open the door when the radio came on loud with a booming voice and everyone heard it. Trish ran over to the radio and answered.

"Hello, is anyone there".

"Yes I'm here", answered a voice with not a clear signal.

"We're stuck out here on bus 226 out on East 9 in Kinsel County and something is trying to kill us if you don't get help right away".

Darry and the kids were listening intently and no one moved.

"What's trying to kill you?".

"Something is all I could tell you but can you please get the cops out here right away".

"Judging from the strength of your signal it doesn't sound too close and I can't get to you because my truck is broken down for awhile so it may take me a long time to there".

"We can't have a time critical situation here and this thing is very relentless in trying to kill everyone here on this bus including me. So can you please call the cops and get them out here and if you come out here, you gotta promise me that you'll call them first and tell them that we're stuck out here."

"Roger that. I'll call them. I'll call them right now but what you got to do is hang on can you do that."

The signal died down and Trish with heavy dosage of relief threw the speaker by the radio and everyone started cheering and laughing. In the midst of the celebration Darry and Trish hugged each other.

"Woo man we're being fucking rescued", Bucky said happily.

Their celebration was cut too short when the Creeper had burst through the bus roof and grabbed Bucky by his head while everyone screamed and backed away quickly. Bucky screamed and screamed.

"Ahhh get this thing off me".

Izzy, Kimble, and Darry ran over to help Bucky get away from the Creeper. The Creeper's strength was bigger than theirs and continued to pull his head from the bus roof while the boys were still trying to pull him down. With very light quickness the Creeper had pull out it's ax and with a horror look on his face, all Darry could see was Bucky's head flying onto the window and onto the ground in front of the bus. All three boys fell onto the ground along with Bucky's decapitated body and the kids screams were horrific. Everyone had gathered close together and watched as The Creeper walked over to Bucky's fresh severed head and picked it up. It began sniffing Bucky's mouth and his face with interest.

"This can't be happening again", mumbled Trish in horror.

The Creeper puts his head very close to his mouth and instead of pulling the tongue that the siblings had remember so terrifyingly, he ate his tongue with large chunks, causing some kids on the bus to look sick and cover their mouths in horror and disgust. After he finished eating his tongue he glanced at the bus and threw Bucky's head at the front window of the bus causing the kids to jolt backwards. The Creeper smiled evilly and flew off into the night, leaving everyone standing silent, staring at each other without saying a word. Scottie went back and easily finished prying the front doors open. He dropped the javelin to the ground and walked to the group.

"It's time to go".

"What are you talking about man help is on the way", Izzy said.

"And you want the rest of us to sit here and hope that thing doesn't come crashing down in here".

Everyone was still quiet.

"What do you mean the rest of us", Dante asked with a little edge to his voice.

"It had it's pick of 22 of us back there and it picked who…Bucky was one, the other was you Jake".

"Oh damn it Scott", Jake began but was cut off again by Scottie.

"And we all saw how it went for you Dante".

Dante looked at Scottie with utter anger and disgust. "What the hell is that supposed to mean huh…We definitely saw how it picked you".

"But not as much as…"Scottie said with his finger pointing at Dante, "not as much as…", he said again.

Everyone slowly looked over their shoulders realizing who The Creeper was staring at the most. In the middle of the heated argument stood Trish and Darry, brother and sister against the world side by side.

"You…two", muttered Izzy, "it picked you two".

"So it picked us big deal", Trish said trying to brush it off.

"It picked you alright", Izzy continued, "and it followed you here".

Scottie nodded his head and said, "Yeah. They brought this fucking thing to us. They're responsible for this thing coming to us".

"Excuse you asshole, but you're the one who crashed us with your fucking bus", Trish said hissing at him.

"This bus didn't have a murder rate until you people showed up", Dante said getting more nervous.

"It already had a murder rate before we even showed up…", Darry challenged but Trish had cut in, hoping her peace treaty would work.

"Now can we please stop the fucking blame game so we can survive this thing".

"Sorry sweetie", Scottie said, "but we can't get over the fact that that thing is after you two the most".

"Really? How about the way it sniffed you back there", Darry once again challenged.

"Least it didn't give me, Bucky, Jake and Dante long stares. It gave 'em to you two".

Everyone was silent once again. Trish looked at Darry knowing that there was a possibility that they were going to get thrown off the bus.

"I say we throw them off the bus", Dante suggested.

Scottie thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay".

"There's no fucked up way that me and Trish are leaving this bus", Darry said getting really angry.

"Yes you are", Dante raised his voice a little, "you're the one it wanted the most".

"And that doesn't mean all of you should jump to conclusion about throwing us off the bus, we could help you battle this thing head on", Trish said trying to reason.

"We don't need your help", Scottie responded back and looked at Jake, Minxie, Rho and Izzy, "what do you think guys?".

The siblings looked over at the group Scottie was staring at.

"I don't think we should throw them off the bus Scott", Izzy said, "they know more about this thing than we do".

"I agree", Rho intercepted.

"Well I don't", Dante said, "Bucky's death is over their heads".

"Don't you dare put Bucky's death over us", Trish angrily replied.

"What about you Jake?", Dante looked over at his friend.

Jake looked at the siblings and was going to defend them but Scottie interrupted him.

"Enough with this shit", Scottie hissed.

He made a grab for Trish's shirt but Darry slapped his hand away and stepped in front of Trish looking dead into Scottie's eyes.

"Don't you fucking think about it buddy", he said almost hissing at Scottie.

"Look there's no need to get physical guys", Izzy interrupted, "Trish and Darry needs to stay on the bus".

"No they don't", Scottie said getting agitated that he's not getting the chance to throw the siblings off the bus immediately.

"He's right Scottie", Rho said, "they're the only defense we've got".

"They're not super heroes Rho."

"Well believe it or not we're here to help you", Trish said.

"I wanna see hands", Scottie boldly announced, "I wanna see hands… that Trish and Darry leaves this bus".

As he said that he raised his hand along with Dante, Kimble and a lot of people raising their hands except for Jake, Minxie, Izzy and Rho.

The siblings faces looked shocked and angry. Trish turned her gaze from the kids to Scottie's who was utterly relieved that he was getting his way.

"God…don't you know that is what this thing wants is to unravel ourselves", Darry said.

"We'll do that by ourselves", Scottie said.

He made another grab for Trish's shirt but Darry intervened by shoving Scottie away from her.

"You even think about laying your hands on Trish you're gonna find yourself limping back to your mother's womb", Darry warned.

"I'll take my chances", Scottie brushed it off and made another grab for Trish.

Darry already riled up smacks Scottie in his face sending him back into Dante and Kimble. Scottie looked up angrily at Darry from his bloody nose and charged head on into him smashing against the bus window. Double D started to break up the brawl but Dante stopped him. Trish decided to intervene and kneed Scottie in the stomach and in his groin allowing Darry a chance to get another punch, this time sending Scottie to the floor dazed. Dante leading the pack with other guys from the bus grabbed Darry and started carrying him to the door and when Scottie regained his stance he and some more guys grabbed Trish and also carried her where Darry was. When they had gotten to the doors Izzy had accidentally closed them shut.

"Open them Izzy", Scottie ordered.

"I…I can't", he replied.

"Open them now", Scottie ordered again.

"Don't open them Izzy", Trish called out.

"You have no authority here".

"Open them man", Dante also ordered.

When Izzy didn't do what they had asked Dante rushed passed the guys and opened the doors wide open. Trish felt her stomach dropped realizing that these guys would actually betray their trust when they needed her and Darry's help with the Creeper.

Rho, Jake and Izzy tried to stop the boys from throwing Darry off the bus but they pushed them back. The boys who were holding up Darry hoisted him up high and threw him off the bus. He landed on his back and had bruised his arm due to the fall. Pain raced up his back like cold water were being dumped on him. He looked up at Scottie and the boys who were holding Trish.

With a last attempt to save herself and her little brother Trish said, "We wanna live… we wanna live…put me down and bring Darry back on the bus…please".

But they didn't want to hear any of it and hoisted her up higher than Darry had been held.

"Please…please…we wanna live…no…please".

"Too late for that sweetie", Scottie remarked.

"Scottie don't", Rho tried one last time to save Trish.

Darry looked at Trish with horror and fear.

"Don't you fucking do it Scottie", he yelled.

Scottie and the boys threw Trish mercilessly off the bus while she screamed like it was her last scream she'll ever scream. Her chilly scream was silenced when her head had smacked hard into the concrete road. Her eyes were wide open with shock and fear but she had soon became dizzy. The last thing she saw before she went into unconsciousness was Darry's painful and tear stained face looking down at her while her head was propped against his lap. Darry couldn't help it when the tears began streaming down his face and his tears had hit Trish's forehead...and the blood from her head crept onto his jeans.

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update the story. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of "JC2: Alternative Version".


	13. Chapter 12 Justified

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 12: "Justified"

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock when Trish's blood began creeping out of her head and onto Darry's jeans. Izzy, Rho, Minxie and Jake were the first off the bus to check on Trish, the others followed.

Izzy turned to Scottie and Dante "You bastards".

"Say what", Scottie said not hearing what Izzy had just said.

"You heard me".

"What in the hell did we do? All we were trying to do was to protect everybody".

"No you fucking weren't", Darry said, "If you were protecting everybody, what the fuck were you thinking in throwing me and Trish off the bus".

"You two were the ones it wanted the most Darry but… I don't regret doing what I did".

Minxie said, "What happens if she dies right now Scottie…you still won't have any regrets?"

Dante said, "Look, we're not saying she should die right now or by that monster at all but…"

"That's not what you were saying before you threw Trish and me off the bus."

Sides had been clearly drawn and the rest stood and watched Darry, Trish, Rho and Chelsea pile into the car. Trish had come around but was still groggy. A final look over the shoulder and Darry hit the gas, leaving behind him dust and the remaining bus riders. It only took a few moments for the night to swallow them up.


	14. Chapter 13 Fighter's Turf

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 13: "Fighters Turf"

Trish, Darry, Rho, and Chelsea were riding in the siblings car going for help.

"What the fuck are we gonna do", Rho asked.

"We're gonna go to the police", Darry responded.

"The police? What are we gonna tell them that some monster from hell is trying to eat us with his spaghetti sauce. No way would they believe us".

"Look we have to find someone and tell them what's going on", Trish remarked still groggy from her wound.

Rho looked at the back of Trish's head with a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"Why? Why did you bring that thing to us? Don't you see what you have done?".

"Christ sake now is not the time to be pointing fingers", Chelsea said, "we really truly need to get the fuck outta here and away from it. So everyone else whose sitting in this car including me needs you to shut…the…fuck…up."

Chelsea rolled her eyes away from Rho and looked out the window with irritation and became silent.

Rho eventually turned away from Chelsea and looked out the window.

_What the hell is happening to Scottie_, Rho thought.

"Run", Izzy had yelled and ran into the field with the other kids with the Creeper flying very close to them. Scottie was in the lead, followed by Minxie, Jake, and Dante. Izzy and Double D were in the middle of the field when the rest of the kids started to outrun them. The Creeper watched as his preys tried to run away from him. Lucky did they know he had an abrupt surprise awaiting them but for now he could have himself some fun. It took out it's four sided weapon and threw it at Dante's head causing him to hit the ground head first. The kids screamed at Dante's sudden death and reluctantly continued to run. The Creeper flew off to the side without a trace for a few seconds and appeared over the kids. Jake leading his other pack was headed towards a wide cave at the end of the field and they ran towards it with immense speed. Once they got inside together, something clammy and cold covered them and it closed with a loud snap.

They had been trapped in a net.

All of the kids were immediately losing air due to the tightly closed net and one by one they started to die. Scottie was still running in the field by himself unaware that the kids disappeared inside the cave. The Creeper smiled from ear to ear looking down on the last prey he would easily kill. It revealed it's knife and threw it hard into the back of Scottie's head causing him to viciously fall on his knees and to on the ground.

It had been thirty minutes since the siblings, Rho, and Chelsea left the bus and the Creeper. They passed every inch of the field they were riding by and still couldn't find anyone that they could get help from. Out of the corner of his eye, Darry could see a familiar farm that they were coming across from a distance.

"Trish", he mumbled, "Trish".

"What is it?", she asked.

"We're back".

"What are you talking about", she confusedly asked.

Darry nodded his head to the left and she followed his gaze. Her face expression didn't change but her eyes did when she saw the Taggert farm miles ahead. They had finally found someone who can help them escape from the monster. From the back Rho and Chelsea could see the farm from a distance and looked relieved that they'll get the help they desperately needed.

"They're gonna have to know what's going on", said Trish.

Chelsea waited a few moments to answer.

"They won't believe that some mythic monster is after us."

Trish glanced at the rearview mirror and back on the road again.

"It doesn't matter if they believe us or not. All we really care about is staying alive."

A few seconds later Trish looked at her mirror on her side and her eyes grew slowly wider and bigger. Her forehead began to sweat immensely along with his hands.

"Darry", she started to raise his voice, "Darry".

He looked over to see what she was panicking about and had the same dose of terror when he saw the Creeper swooping furiously with his wings. Rho and Chelsea looked startled realizing that the Creeper is gaining on them. He mashed the gas pedal hard enough to get eight feet away from the Creeper.

Its eyes had passed Rho and Chelsea and burned into the back of the siblings heads. It was ready to end Darry's fleeing and Trish's guilty betrayal. It closed the gap from eight feet to seven feet and to six feet. Darry looked in his mirror and went up to 75.The Creeper was still gaining on him carelessly.

80 miles per hour he went up but it was still behind them. He had now gone up to 85 miles per hour and began to open up the distance from the Creeper. They were heading close to the Taggert farm.The teenagers hearts were pounding in their chests as they were getting closer and closer to the farm.

Freedomland. Freedomland. Freedomland.

The Creeper swooped his wings and inch by inch he was getting closer. Enough was enough and Darry mashed the gas to the floor which caused to open up a wider gap. Chelsea could feel herself lose her color each time the Creeper swooped it's wings while getting closer and closer by the second .

"Make this thing go faster", Rho demanded.

"I got it floored", Darry raised his voice.

"Well make it go faster then", Chelsea also said in a demanding voice.

"He can't", Trish said.

The Creeper removed itself from the back of the car and moved to Trish's side. It smiled wickedly at her and tried to break the window so it can grab her head. Darry glanced over and whacks the side of the monster's wing cracking the window a little. She slid halfway down the seat and stayed down there each time Darry had hit its wing. A few seconds went by and The Creeper was getting tired of attacking Trish's side and moved itself to the top of the car. Everyone can hear the it's swishy wings being flapped above them.

Darry looked at his window and moved to the left shaking the monster a little bit. The Creeper got back on track and kept up with the car everytime it moved from side to side. He could see the farm three feet and made a risky move by cutting in on the side, breaking through its fence. The bumpy road to the house made everyone including Darry jump up everytime they hit a bump in the road. Jack Taggert and Jackie could see the car and the monster on top of it. Both men immediately ran on the porch and opened up the door halfway. The monster made an effort to put his claws deep enough but not damaging in the roof of the car. Darry knew that they didn't have enough room to get away from it.

"Okay this is enough", he mumbled and slammed on his brake throwing the Creeper off the top of the car and into a mill headfirst with his wings sticking out. All at once the kids got out of the car and ran towards the house. Once they got inside Jackie had closed the door and locked it. The Creeper struggled but eventually got its head out of the windmill and flew to the ground with his wings retrieving back to its origin. Anger boiled within the monster. It's head felt like it was going to burst and with much anguish it screamed at the top of it's lungs loud enough for everyone to hear.


	15. Chapter 14 Risky Plan

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 14: "Risky Plan"

Everyone covered their ears from the Creeper's loud and raging scream. It had lasted for a few seconds and abruptly stopped. Everything was in total silence and they waited for the Creeper to scream again but it didn't. Once everything had calmed down Jack Taggert asked, "What the hell was that?".

Trish had waited for the shock from the Creeper's attack to ware off and managed to answer his question.

"Something you wouldn't wanna believe".

"Well I certainly will believe anything you have to say about that thing screaming it's ass off", Jack said.

"That thing you just saw, it had been chasing us for awhile."

Trish and Darry told the Taggerts everything they have learned about the Creeper and it's eating habits. They also told them about the news on the radio that afternoon. The information the Taggerts had been hearing was a little out there but they had to believe it now with everything that they were hearing and seeing. Trish managed to convince the two that they could kill the Creeper for killing Billy.

"The point is", Rho stated, "what the fuck are we going to do? I suggest that we do something about it."

"She's got a point", Darry said agreeing with Rho, "I think we should lock all the doors and the windows".

"We also are going to need some weapons like chainsaws, butcher knives, etc.", Trish demanded with fire in her voice.

"Well", Jackie started, "we got few chainsaws, saws, and knives".

"Those will do", Trish replied.

It had been a while and everyone was at work securing the windows and doors. They also had been trying out weapons and setting up booby traps for the monster. After everyone had finished with their defense Trish had pulled Jackie over to the side away from everyone.

"Look I want you to do something", Trish stated with a clear, desperate and demanding voice.

"Sure anything", Jackie replied back with alertness.

Trish rubbed her forehead exhaustingly and started.

"That thing I was telling you about who it wants to eat".

Jackie nodded his head as to imply he remembers.

"It wanted Darry two days ago and it still does .I know you're probably going to protest to this but… I'm going to sacrifice myself to this thing for my brother because it would definitely want to kill me with a passion. I'm asking you… when or if I get killed by this thing… first of all, don't tell him about this because he would do the same and would try to talk me out of my plan but…". She looked over at Darry making sure he didn't hear what she was going to say.

"… I was trying to say that when or if I get killed by this thing make sure that you keep Darry safe throughout the rest of this."

"Trish…I know he's your brother and all but your idea sounds way too risky and I wouldn't blame him if he tries to talk you out of this idea."

"If you were in my position… would you do the same for your father and your brother?".

Jackie thought about it for a moment and nodded his head.

"Good. Now here's what I had in mind. We'll split up into two groups of three. It'll be your dad, Rho, and Chelsea and it'll be me, Darry, and you. Now once we split up and when or if this thing finds us, make sure you lead Darry out of the room and distract him in some way…".

Jackie looked shocked and disbelief at Trish's risky idea and protested, "Ya know… this sounds like you're trying to be a fucking hero, crazy one at that."

"I know it sounds very out there but its needed now, once you lead Darry out of the room and distract him I'll lock the door from the outside and stay in the room. This thing will probably be looking for someone to be by themselves so it can attack."

"What… what if your plan doesn't work?".

"Then you get Darry out in one piece".

"I don't like this Trish. I mean Darry will find out sooner or later and I don't know if I can keep the secret in a situation like this".

"Please", Trish begged, "I'm begging you, this thing won't stop until he kills Darry. There's a big possibility that he'll injure me and kill Darry to get back at me."

"You're risking my life too, you do know that right".

"This thing will be inside the room with me. You won't be hurt at all, trust me on this."

Jackie shook his head in disbelief and concern.

"Darry will find out sooner or later and if he bites your head off for it I wouldn't blame him."

"It's only a matter of time before that thing shows up again and I wanna be prepared."

"This sounds like suicide."

"I know what it looks like but it's not. So if my plan does work it's still the same condition."

Jackie looked away and back at Trish quickly.

"Are you in?", Trish asked extending her hand out to him.

Jackie looked in Trish's eyes and down at her hand, awkwardly he shook her hand.

"You know… you're signing your own death warrant".

"I don't care about me. I wanna make sure that Darry gets out of this alive".

"Did you even think about the cons of this. Darry will question them."

"He won't have to because he'll be outside with you."

"You're going to try to kill it are you? Judging by how that thing looks, he looks like he'll kick your ass. The human strength can only take so much and I'm worried that you might not outwit it physically."

"That's why it is called mind games", she responded with a mischievous smile.

"Hey", Jack Taggert called out, "we need your help with this".

The two kids looked at him and back at each other.

"Remember don't tell anyone about this including your dad. Deal?".

"Deal", Jackie reluctantly said.

He walked over to his father first while Trish smiled behind his back and walked over to the group.


	16. Chapter 15 In The Air

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 15: "In the Air"

The group was sitting in the living room, weapons in their hands and some more by their sides. Trish had been upstairs with Jackie sabotaging one of the doors for her drastic plan. While up there he still had protested her plan to save Darry but she assured him that her plan will work to the fullest. After they were done they had rejoined everyone in the living room. Trish sat by Darry on the couch which was also occupied by Chelsea and Rho sitting at the end. Darry looked over at Jackie and back at Trish with a little suspicion in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you were trying to flirt with him in the barn and upstairs".

"Why would I flirt with Jackie, he's gay remember".

"Knowing you… you'll try to see if he'll respond back to your flirt ploy".

Trish smiled sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

30 minutes later….

The Creeper walked at a fast pace up to the breaker box on the side of the house. He looked from side to side making sure that no one can see him. Once he opened up the box he pulled a lever that read: House Lights. The lights went off with lightning speed. Some looked up at the ceiling with blank expressions and some looked terrified. _So it begins_, Trish thought. Jack Taggert went over to a table and turned on a gas lamp and it only lit up his and Jackie's side of the room. Trish immediately decided to put her plan into action and suddenly implied, "Ok, let's split up into two groups of three."

Chelsea, Darry, and Rho looked at her like she was crazy.

"I thought we were gonna stick together", Darry protested.

"We'll be better off if we split up so one of the groups can kill it and the other doesn't have to".

"I think that's probably a good idea", Jack Taggert responded, "if we split up then maybe we could lead it to one of our traps".

Trish and Chelsea nodded their heads while Darry and Rho were still unconvinced.

"Ok", Trish started, "Jack, Rho, and Chelsea, you look downstairs while Darry, Jackie, and I take the upstairs."

"Fine with me", Chelsea remarked, "I don't feel like lurking upstairs anyway. Come on Rho". She grabbed a reluctant Rho by her hand and led her to Jack while Trish grabbed a shovel near her side.

"Alrighty, let's do this thing", Jackie remarked. He still felt unsettled by Trish's daring request. Sooner or later Darry will find out if before or after she dies by the monster.

Darry frowned a little when he noticed Jackie staring at him and Trish also noticed. She walked over to Jackie and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jackie, don't wimp out on me now. It just got started and you and Darry won't get hurt by all of this", she whispered, "I promise".

"Only you".

Trish stared down Jackie and was interrupted by Darry's voice.

"I guess we should go".

"Right", she looked at Darry and back at Jackie. Before she could go upstairs Darry grabbed her by her arm.

"Trish…do you have anything you want to tell me?".

She gazed at him for a moment and lied by saying, "No".

Jackie couldn't help but overhear their conversation. He had felt regret about helping her daring plan to save her little brother. At first after making the deal with her he had thought that it was very loving to save Darry from the monster but as time went on he was concerned for her safety. If he had told Darry the truth right then and there he would also be concerned for safety and her life.

The other group had already left and the remaining went upstairs. While going upstairs Darry had a feeling that something wasn't right with Trish and Jackie but couldn't put his finger on it. His feeling of uneasiness was so strong he started to get goosebumps all over his arm and legs.

The Creeper had made his entrance by cutting out a hole through the roof in the attic and climbing down inside the room. He didn't make any noise walking through the attic and making his way to the last level upstairs. One of the rooms was halfway open and he walked into it carefully not alerting anybody he was up there.

His teeth had gritted… his claws in a position to skin anyone that comes in its way. His meals were coming up the stairs mere feet away. Trish was right, so it begins.

AN: The blood battle begins! Stay Tuned To The Next Chapter!


	17. Chapter 16 A Sister On A Mission

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 16: "A Sister On A Mission"

Trish, Darry, and Jackie were upstairs looking for the Creeper. Darry still had this disgustingly uneasiness that something very personal was going to happen but he didn't know what. Jackie was on the left side of the hallway while the siblings were on the right side.

The Creeper was four rooms down the hall from Trish, Darry, and Jackie. He walked over and pushed on the wall slightly hard revealing a passage way. He walked inside of it which lead to an empty room filled with two windows and a carpet. The room had an empty feel to it and the Creeper sensed someone was outside the door and hid back in the passage way halfway but not fully closing the door. Trish opened the door and stood in the doorway and she turned around signaling Jackie to distract Darry in some fashion.

"Hey Darry, I think I saw something in one of the rooms. Wanna check with me?", Jackie lied.

"Sure. What did you see?".

"I think a silhouette".

Darry nodded his head and walked with Jackie to check out the supposed silhouette while Trish locked the door from the outside which therefore she put the key in her pocket and closed the door cautiously not wanting Darry to hear it. The Creeper watched from a distance with vengeful eyes.

Jackie and Darry drifted into a room filled with old furniture in the middle of the room. Once they got inside Darry checked for Jackie's fake silhouette while Jackie stood by, sweat dripping from his hands and forehead. He soon could see Darry giving up on his false trail and looked up frowning at him with suspicion.

"What's wrong Jackie?", he asked and looked around the room for Trish but she wasn't there, "Where's Trish?".

Trish stalked the room shovel in tact. The Creeper looking betrayed gritted his teeth silently and eventually became louder and louder. She stopped in her tracks for a second and looked around the room, hoping she didn't hear what she didn't want to hear, the Creeper's gritting teeth. She considered it but ended up brushing it off and continued looking around the room. The Creeper balled his fist and without making a noise he crept out of the passageway sneaking up behind Trish.

"Jackie", Darry asked, "where's Trish?".

Jackie stared at nothing for a few seconds and back at Darry. He promised Trish he wouldn't tell him about her plan but also couldn't live with the fact that she could die and Darry would end up losing his only sister.

"Jackie", Darry raised his voice.

"There's… something… I have to tell you".

The Creeper grabbed Trish and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Fear came over her but she ignored it and had hit the monster in the stomach with the back of her shovel. He still wouldn't let her go and so she stomped him on the foot painfully releasing her. Once she had her space she whacked the creature left and right until he fell halfway to the floor. He got back up, picked her up and slammed her on her back to the floor. It had stomped on her stomach a couple of times and threw her across the room headfirst.

"What", Darry yelled, "she's doing what".

"She's baiting herself for this thing".

"Why?".

"Because she's protecting you from it. She said that you were the main one it wanted and she also told me that if she doesn't make it she wants me to look after you until this whole thing blows over".

"My god", mumbled Darry rubbing his hair frantically, "Trish".

This couldn't be happening. His own beloved sister was risking her life for him this very instant. His heart began to pound against his chest. His eyes were filling up with tears with a mixture of desperation for Trish and rage for the Creeper but especially Jackie. He could've stopped her from getting killed by the Creeper.

"Look I told her not to do it… but she was fucking relentless on going through with her plan."

"Do you have any fucking idea…that thing has been wanting to kill her", he raised his voice in a panic.

"She told me it had wanted to kill her but she didn't tell me why".

"She was willing to sacrifice herself for me at the PoHo police station but she tricked it and saved me. Damn it Trish".

Jackie nervously looked around and glanced at the door.

"Which room is she in?".

"I…don't know", he lied.

"You do know. Both of you were upstairs earlier this evening for ten mother fucking minutes. Now tell me".

"I told you I don't know", Jackie lied again, "I truly don't".

Darry paced his self over to Jackie pointing his finger in his face, "You better start talking right now cuz' that mother fucker could be killing her."

Jackie shook his head a little awkwardly and looked to the left.

"Sorry I don't know, I really can't…" Jackie tried to explain but was rammed up against the wall headfirst.

"Now you listen to me. My sister is the only thing I have and I'll be damned if some person made a deal with her and can't tell me where she is. I can't lose her do you understand?".

Darry's grip tightened around Jackie's neck. Jackie nodded his head implying that he understood.

"What room is she in?".

Trish tried to hit the Creeper with the shovel but he blocked it and threw her again across the room almost hitting her head on the floor. The world had spun around Trish in different shapes and sizes. Her geometric world was interrupted when the monster grabbed her by the foot and had thrown her across the room one last time and landed her on her stomach. Blood was coming from her mouth which was pouring from her nose and mouth. The Creeper walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair and felt a sharp pain rip in his leg and screamed in anguish as she escaped from his grasp grabbing for the shovel. She had put the knife back in her back pocket and once again tried to hit the monster in the face with the shovel when suddenly her breathing started collapsing and her feet was no longer on the ground and her only weapon dropped to the floor. The Creeper was choking Trish and her face was starting to turn blue. It smiled knowing it was finally getting his revenge against his betrayer. The Creeper pulled out his knife and slashed Trish's stomach two times and tried to a third time but was interrupted.

"Trish", Darry yelled his arrow pointed at the monster after he kicked the door down.

Jackie also had his arrow pointed at the Creeper but with a lower aim.

The Creeper turned Trish around towards the two young men still choking her with his forceful arm.

There was dead silence in the room and no one had dared to move, not even flinch.

Trish tried to talk but was also gasping for air at the same time. She struggled but it was useless due to the Creeper's strong arm cramping her throat.

Darry looked over at Trish; her face was turning even bluer.

"Take me", Darry said desperately dropping his arrow to his side and started walking towards the monster, "You don't want her, you want me remember, not her. She's not the one you want."

The Creeper and Trish stared at Darry as he was walking to them. Darry continued.

"Please. Just let her go you don't need her. I have something you want. You don't want Trish…I'm telling you…you don't want her".

Once again their world were being threatened to be extinct but under worst conditions as before.

The monster smiled from ear to ear finally having two of his meals begging for their lives and out of plain satisfactory it continued to squeeze the life out of Trish.

"Stop it", Darry cried out, trying to hide his rage, "Please, please let her go".

"Da...rry, don't…do this", Trish with her might tried to call out.

"Shut up Patricia".

Tears were already rolling down Darry's face and onto the top of his shirt. Trish had watery tears which threatened to fall on her face.

"I love Trish and she's the best sister I've ever had. I'm begging you to let her go and take me".

With the strength Trish had left she stomped on the monster's toes causing him to make a mistake by letting her runaway and into the safety zone. The Creeper glared at her and with little effort charged at her but was stopped by a sharp metal point. The monster froze with a little shock and looked down to see an arrow in his throat. He slowly smiled evilly and dared to walk towards Trish but was stopped by another arrow in his throat dropping him to his knees. The Creeper looked up and the last thing he saw before blacking out was Darry with his arrow holder aimed at him and eventually dropped to his side.

He turned to his sister and Jackie who was holding her up with her arm on his shoulder and within a few seconds they were two rooms down the hall. After Trish was settled in a chair and Jackie had given Darry the first aid kit, he began to work on her wounds. When he was finished with her wounds and cleaned off his hands he looked dead into his big sister's eyes.

"What…the…fuck…were you thinking?", with a pissed off voice he asked.

"Saving you… as usual", she raised her voice, "you really think that thing was just going to stop chasing you, I don't fucking think so".

"Well it's better…than having you getting killed at my expense. Why didn't you tell me about this."

"Darry for god's sake… if I told you…you would've talked me out of it".

Why was he being so difficult?

"Damn right I would".

"Damn right you wouldn't if I had my way."

"Your way…you didn't think this whole thing out did you?".

Trish looked away from Darry, gazed at nothing for a moment and looked square in his eyes again.

"And then you had Jackie get involved in your crazy plan who had second thoughts".

"Yes I thought it out and trust me I'm pissing this thing off more than anything".

Darry shook his head in shock, desperation, and anger.

"You'll be thanking me in the long way Darius. My plan was not crazy nor out there but at least do we know that whenever that thing is looking for someone I'll be right there to kill it".

"No you won't... Patricia. I can't let you risk your own safety and well being. I mean you were nearly killed in there and I can't lose you".

"Ditto but… you're the one it desires and I'm the one it hates with a passion. So it works in my favor".

"No Trish", Darry said with sternness in his voice and with teary eyes, "I'm asking you from little brother to big sister… please…please promise me you won't pull a fucking stunt like that again."

Trish saw tears at the rim of his eyes ready to fall at any minute. She looked to the left and right back into his teary eyes that still had their place. It seemed that he had gotten through to her.

"Cross my heart and hope to die", she promised, reaching over and hugged her little brother. Over his shoulder she gazed into Jackie's eyes. His eyes widened knowing deep in her eyes and in his soul that she was going to try to complete her plan she attempted to do. _Damn_, she thought, _If Darry hadn't interrupted everything I would've gotten out of that monster's grip and would've killed it. But lucky for me I have a back up plan. I always do_.


	18. Chapter 17 The Countdown

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 17: "The Countdown"

Jack Taggert Sr. led Rho and Chelsea into the barn next to the house. The barn was filled with hay straws and tools on the wall and floor. On the right side was Jack Taggert's work station and on the left was the phone extension but no phone. Rho walked in the middle of the barn while Jack and Chelsea strolled to the left side. They looked and looked for the Creeper but didn't see it.

"I don't see it", Rho said.

"Well its around here. Trish and Darry said that whenever it shows up the lights goes out so we can't be skeptical about this", Jack Taggert reminded still strolling around the barn.

"We can't just keep searching for that thing. I'm telling you it's not here. We haven't heard from the others."

"They're probably dead", Chelsea remarked.

"They are not dead", Jack screeched a little.

Rho walked around the barn three more times and stopped in the corner hands by her side.

"I still don't see it".

"Well we're gonna keep checking".

Rho rolled her eyes and continued to check for the Creeper. _This is ridiculous, I don't even see it. It probably left and went looking for someone else_, she thought.

After Trish was stitched up she, Darry, and Jackie were going to leave the house and go look for the others. Before they left Jackie glanced in the room where Trish and Darry tried to kill the Creeper, the monster wasn't there anymore. He stared disbelievingly at the void the Creeper had left and the siblings noticed Jackie's longing stare.

"Jackie", called out Trish, "what are you staring at?".

He waited a moment to answer.

"Its…gone. It's gone".

"Bullshit", Trish hissed.

"I'm fucking serious, it's gone".

Trish and Darry walked past Jackie and also saw the miserable void the hideous monster had left. They exchanged looks with each other.

"We have to get outta here now", Trish whispered and guided the two men downstairs. Once they made it downstairs Trish began to wince in pain again and Darry with an alarmed look asked, "Are you ok?".

"Yeah. Lets just worry about leaving….and getting to the others".

She could read in Darry's expression that he was unconvinced about her well being. She looked in his eyes and managed a brave smile.

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me. All you have to do is take care of yourself".

"Are you sure", he questioned again.

"Definitely".

Darry nodded his head and all three made it out of the house and walked to the barn even though Trish was staggering for balance. The barn had been trashed and the hay straws had been thrown everywhere. Darry couldn't help but look up at the roof which had a big hole in the center through it. Jackie and Trish followed Darry's gaze and their facial expressions changed when they saw the hole. All three exchanged glances with each other and they suddenly heard a silent cry. They all turned around and looked... wondering where the noise was coming from. Another silent cry peeped through the darkness of the barn and Jackie realized where the noise was coming from. He motioned Trish and Darry by pointing at the left corner of the barn. Staying together they crept up the corner of the barn and in the shadows they could see Chelsea cuddled around her knees crying like a waterfall while Rho was sitting next to her comforting her.

"What's wrong?", Trish asked.

"That monster tried to kill us a little while ago", Rho responded.

"He came after Jack left to fix a trap out in the basement of the house", Chelsea intercepted.

"Well…let's go back and look for him.", Jackie suggested.

"Do you think it's too risky because that thing could be out there", Trish doubted.

"But we have to look for him other than that we'll be hiding in here forever".

They all thought about it and decided to look for Jack. They also decided that they need to stick together so when the Creeper comes they'll kill them together. Once everything had been settled they all began to walk out of the barn but their hearts and souls stopped abruptly when they saw a familiar figure. Standing there sensing and smelling was the Creeper hands balled by his side. His left eye burning furiously for Trish but the other eye desire for the others. The monster with proud arrogance slowly started to stroll towards them.


	19. Chapter 18 War

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 18: "War"

Trish and Darry's blood ran cold when they saw their attempted murderer standing menacally in the barn doorway. The Creeper started strolling towards the group with his hideous smile on his face. They couldn't just stand, there they had to do something. Trish pulled Darry by the sleeve of his shirt and started running towards the back door of the barn while Jackie, Rho and Chelsea did the same. Trish pulled and pulled on the door knob but it was no use, it was locked. Jackie and Chelsea made it the door and he pulled the door knob off with force by accident.

"Shit", he yelled.

They turned around still seeing the Creeper strolling towards them with proud arrogance. Trish turned back to the door and with full force kicked it wide open and she led the rest of the group out of the barn and into the back of the field. The Creeper without thinking pursued with no mercy. The group had split up and went into the heart of the field. Trish and Darry ran like they never ran before in their lives. Their feet stomping on corn, dead and living bugs, and gravel. The Creeper was on the siblings trail and from a distance to his left he saw the rest of the group running. Trish was in the lead while Darry stayed close making sure he didn't fall behind.

They had ran very far from the monster and for a moment they had lost him. She looked over her to her left and saw the end of the field and ran in that direction with Darry right behind her. In their sight they still saw miles and miles of field ahead of them but they kept on running. Suddenly out of the blue Trish heard a thump and a scream from behind her and she turned around seeing the Creeper on top of Darry choking without much thought. She ran up to the monster and kicked him in his head releasing his grip on Darry's windpipe and he had gotten up from the ground while she continued to kick the monster in its head.

"Get out Darry", she yelled continuing to kick the monster.

"No Trish", he protested.

The Creeper made a grab for her leg causing her to fall onto the ground and on her stomach. Darry seized his chance and also kicked the Creeper in its head but not as hard as she.

Her leg was half released from the Creeper's grasp and Darry kicked out at the monster this time releasing her leg.

"Run", Trish yelled.

The siblings were crowding the monster when Darry tried to brake off into running mode but was yanked to the ground once more. He screamed bloody murder. Trish rescued him again by kicking the monster dead in his face. Her kick wasn't strong enough and Darry had to end up twisting and crawling from the monster's grasp. After he was free they took off running side by side very far away from it. The Creeper gotten up and flew straight up in the sky and balanced itself out above Trish and Darry.

Trish glanced up and saw the monster flapping his wings in the sky above them. She looked and looked for the end of the field but there wasn't any. She surprisingly made a u-turn which Darry also did in her path and they had ran zigzags in the middle of the field but the monster was relentless and followed their trail above them. The barn was in their sight and they ran inside of it closing and locking the door on their way in. Darry ran across the barn and closed the front door so the monster won't make an appearance through it again. They stared at the doors and each other hoping the monster won't attack the barn.

Jackie, Chelsea, and Rho ran endlessly throughout the field. They noticed the monster flying in the air and flapping its wings as hard as he could. Jackie and Chelsea were in the lead while Rho was lagging behind. They had tried to shake the monster but it was no use and she was beginning to get tired of trying to outwit the monster. The Creeper flew halfway down and went at a steady rate. The sounds of the kids labored breathing began filling their heads. They were tired and it was time for them to really escape from their attempted murderer. Jackie and Chelsea had started to get a few feet more ahead when they heard a screeching yet terrified scream. They both stopped and spun around. Rho was being carried away into the starry night sky. Jackie and Chelsea were stunned, surprised, and shocked, witnessing the last scream of his newest victim.

Trish and Darry stood frozen solid when they heard Rho's screeching scream in the field. She caught a glimpse of something flying. Was it flying with Rho?

She glanced back to the barn and realized they didn't have enough weapons to fight off the monster. She knew she had to get back out there and look for more weapons but she couldn't leave Darry by himself when that monster could easily get him. But then again since the monster hates her she could bait him again and this time she won't make any plans with anyone else. It'll be between herself and God. Trish crept to the front barn door and didn't dare to open it with Darry possibly catching her.

"Shit", she said, "we need more weapons".

"But we have weapons already", Darry protested.

"I know we do but…its better to be safe than sorry. So I'll go look for more weapons while you stay in here".

"Trish…that thing will come after me if I stay in here…".

"All you have to do is keep the doors locked."

"Uh… in case you haven't noticed there's a big hole in the roof. So if this is your brilliant plan of killing the monster again by yourself…".

"No its not", she lied, "I'm just saying we need more weapons".

Darry looked in Trish's eyes and sighed. "Well if you're going out there by yourself then I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea Dare", she stalled, "I mean don't you think its smarter for you to stay here than unintentionally bait yourself…".

She was interrupted when a loud crash came upon them and the roof fell in between the siblings. The Creeper flew down in the barn, knife in hand. It looked over at Trish and his anger ran through his veins and begun swinging at her. With each swing she ducked and had close calls. Darry looked down quickly on the ground and saw a saw, picked it up, and slashed wildly at the monster's back. The Creeper screamed in anguish, turned around and laughed at him. It grabbed him by his shirt and threw him across the barn into the hay. The monster started to walk towards Darry with a satisfied smile on its face.

"Get the hell away from me", he said panicking.

The monster continued to walk towards his prey. Trish ran over to the monster with a chain in her hand, jumped on its back, and began strangling the monster with it. It struggled and gasped for air. Both he and Trish circled around the barn a couple of times and he threw her off him and she landed on her back. The chain remained around the creature's neck and he began hitting her with it. Darry still had his saw in his hand and ran over to the monster and once again slashing the monster in its back. It spun around and tried to hit him with chain but he ducked just in time to slash it in his stomach. The Creeper wailed in pain and tried to hit him with the chain but missed. Trish had gotten to her feet and snatched a machete from a shelf and stuck it into the monsters neck making him scream in pain once again. The machete stuck out in the monster's neck and with brave strength he took it out. Trish and Darry reunited on the other side of the barn and they were surprised when it swung at them with it. They had missed his attempted slashes by running back and forward but it their lick ran out when it struck Darry in the leg making him scream in anguish and began to limp. Trish retrieved Darry's saw and tried to strike the monster desperately with it. The Creeper blocked all her blows and came back by hitting her with the butt of the machete which knocked her out.

"Trish", Darry yelled.

The Creeper looked at him with a wicked smile on his face and began to walk towards him. Fearfully he tried to crawl away from the hideous monster but it was getting too close to him.

"Get away from me", he said almost panicking again.

The Creeper wouldn't listen and grabbed him by his neck like a rag doll. He taunted his left eye with its claws and Darry looked horrified realizing what it had wanted.

"Get away from me…Trish", he yelled as loudly as he could.

Trish came back to her senses and saw the Creeper holding Darry hostage. She got up and ran over to the Creeper cutting half of his wing. It turned and looked at her with much more fury and whacked her in the face, dropping her to the floor.

It was time for her to die once and for all so it can have its desired prey for itself. It looked over the barn trying to decide where to put him until he killed Trish. He had seen a cage in almost halfway of the barn and threw him inside of it knocking the air out of him momentarily. Darry had gotten his air back and with sudden horror and realized where he was but it was too late when he started to run when the monster closed the automatic door shut.

Darry's hand clasped onto the cage bars and his face pressed against them. His head was screaming no over and over again.

"No…Trish", he yelled desperately, "get out of here".

Trish was already on her feet and had blocked the Creeper's swing with the saw. It had slashed her on her arm, leg, and stomach with the machete. She had slashed the monster on his other wing, his legs, and chest. The Creeper decided to outsmart her and kicked in the back of her leg making her fall on her hands and knees. It had thrown her around several times, causing her to land hard on her stomach and ribs.. Darry slammed the bars in frustration and anger.

"Leave her alone", he yelled at the monster who apparently wasn't listening. He couldn't let anything happen to Trish. Not like how everything had happened to her in his dream. Out the corner of his eye he saw a set of keys next to the cage. He kneeled down and struggled to get to them but eventually had them in his hand. He reached outside of the cage and began trying to unlock himself out of it. While doing so he saw Trish and The Creeper squabbling with their weapons they had possessed. The monster tried to slash her in the chest but she stepped to the side and slashed the monster on the side of its face. He finally had unlocked himself from the cage and ran out of it and retrieved a spare arrow next to the cage. He ran over furiously and stabbed the creature deep in the back two solid times, stabbed it in its side, and deep in the neck. The monster had screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Darry grabbed Trish and they both ran out of the barn before the creature could get up.


	20. Chapter 19 Third Time Is The Charm

Jeepers Creepers 2(Alternative Version)

Chapter 19: "Third Time Is The Charm"

Jackie and Chelsea eventually had made it back to the house and made it down to the basement. The basement had a dark color to it and it had lots of old things around it. They walked around the room with their flashlights lighting up parts of the room and in the corner they saw Jack bending down over a mysterious object.

"Dad", Jackie said.

Jack spun around to see the kids flashlights in his face blinding him a little. He covered his face to block out the bright lights.

"Hey", Jack said, "Where is the other girl?".

Jackie and Chelsea didn't say anything for a moment.

"She's gone", Chelsea answered with a shaky voice hinting that she was on the verge of crying.

"What about Trish and Darry?".

"I don't know…the last time I saw them was in the barn and when we ran into the field", Jackie replied.

He looked over in the corner and pointed to it.

"What are you doing?".

"I'm fixing the post puncher using that thing's knife. I'm going to need help with it though".

Both kids nodded and began to help Jack immediately.

Trish and Darry stumbled into the house bleeding from their wounds the Creeper had given them. Trish's leg almost gave out and she nearly fell to the floor but was caught by Darry. He had led her to a chair near the basement door and sat her down. Trish looked tired in her eyes and on her face. Her body felt like it was going numb especially her legs. Her left arm was bleeding nonstop and he noticed it. He ripped off one of his sleeves from his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her arm.

"Are you ok?", he asked with concern.

"Sure. And you?".

"Ditto".

The siblings looked into each others eyes. Trish knew in her little brothers brown eyes he had figured that she was planning on killing the Creeper again by herself without anyone knowing. She was taken aback a little and finally said coming up with the perfect lie, "Before you say anything… the plan came to me. I didn't come up with it yet".

"You promised me you wouldn't bait that thing for me Trish".

"What was I suppose to do. I mean that thing was pretty damned relentless in coming after you. That's very hard to ignore".

"Yeah… it was coming after you too", Darry angrily said, "look me right in the eye and tell me you thought your plan out before you tried to commit suicide".

Trish gazed at him with a slight bit of irritation. "You think this was suicidal?".

"Damn right I do".

"You would not be singing this same tune if the shoe was on the other foot Dare".

"Well its not and do not change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject and I feel that things would've gone perfectly if Jackie hadn't spilled his guts to you. That was the whole purpose".

He looked a bit angry at her. "Purpose? The whole purpose was for you to get killed and no one even tells me. Your body has been through so much why would you deliberately do this to yourself."

"I know you may not understand this but…no one is going to hurt or killed or even threatened but… you'll be thanking me in the long run".

Darry continued to hold his gaze on Trish.

"I understand… that you're stubborn as hell and… I want you to promise me you'll come out of this in one piece." He held her face in his hands so her eyes could face his.

"Promise me Trish."

"I promise on my life", she said.

Darry nodded his head and sighed. Just then the basement door bursts open and Jackie appeared through it.

"Hey. We found a way of killing it".

Everyone had gathered around the post puncher. They had talked up a plan on how they were going to lead the Creeper into their trap. The only part they were having trouble with was who was going to be bait for it. Jackie had refused to do it and so had Chelsea. It was between Trish and Darry.

"Look, I think I should be the one to bait this thing because I'm the one it wants", Darry started, "and Trish is very wounded so she shouldn't pull this off".

"What do you mean 'I shouldn't pull this off'", Trish asked with a little tone of denial.

"Because you could actually get yourself killed the third time around", he responded with a tone of sterness.

"It doesn't matter as long as we kill it. That is all that matters Darry".

"She's right", Jackie cut in agreeing with Trish.

Darry turned to Jackie and gave him a mixture of shocked and angry look.

"You were against Trish's idea at first, you went along with it, and now you're agreeing that she should be bait for this thing knowing that she's gonna get hurt and possibly get killed."

"I didn't like her idea when it comes to this thing but she says it hates her…".

"And that doesn't mean she should be bait", Chelsea intercepted, "I mean from the looks of her and what Darry says she is in no shape to be baiting this thing".

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and for your information…". Trish started to say but bended over wincing in pain.

"You see what I mean", Darry said walking over to aid Trish, "you're in no shape to bait it".

Trish stood back up despite the agonizing pain that was surging in her stomach.

"For your information", she challenged, "I'm the one it hates and would love to kill with any chance it gets."

Jack looked over at Darry and applauded him in silence for trying to protect his sister but truth is they needed someone who will give the monster a run for its money and that person was Trish. Jackie shot a glance at his father and knew what he was exactly thinking.

"Darry… for gods sake I know how to handle it and it wouldn't mind going round to round with me. I also believe it'll work in our favor, can't you understand that", Trish reasoned.

"I do but that doesn't mean you going out there and taking unnecessary risks like you did tonight.", he reasoned back fighting the tears that were approaching his eyes.

"Look", Jackie intercepted, "I think Trish's plans so far as tonight is concerned is out there but…" he looked over at Trish.

"…but I think that she may have a point".

Darry shot Jackie a shocked and a dirty look that were supported by his glassy eyes.

"Meaning what?", he asked angrily.

"Meaning that Trish knows how to get under this things skin and you…you know how to arouse it and that'll make it want you more… am I right".

Everyone's eyes bore into Darry including Trish. He was silent and thinking of a way to comeback at Jackie.

"But that doesn't mean that she should be bait. She could actually get killed".

"Its called risk taking Darry", mumbled Trish.

"Ok… lets settle this once and for all", concluded Jack, "by showing of hands if you want to see Darry being bait for this thing".

Chelsea raised her hand.

"Raise your hands if you wanna see Trish be bait".

Jackie raised his hand high. It was up to Jack Sr. to break the tie. The older man looked at both siblings. They gazed at him expecting a quick decision. He sighed heavily and raised his hand.

"I'm sorry Darry".

Her back was turned and they didn't noticed when she tried not to smile and she breathed in a sigh of relief. Once she gets stitched up, she'll battle the ultimate battle with the Creeper for her brother's life. Everyone started moving the post puncher except Darry and Trish. His bottom lip quivered a little and he looked at her with a mixture of desperation and determination that said, _Why didn't you let me be bait? Don't you know that you could get killed this time around because of your fucking stubbornness.  
_

And for a few moments she saw the desperation, determination and seriousness in her little brother's eyes. For a second she thought about backing out of the plan but told herself she made the right decision. She looked at him with assurance and determined eyes that said, _I made the right decision and sooner or later you'll be thanking me little brother. I bet my life on it._


End file.
